Crazed Cousin
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Formerlly titled Unbeatable.Troy's cousin, Devon, comes for a visit. But Devon's a player, and he has his eyes set on Gabriella. Can Troy protect her, or will he lose it all.
1. Cant believe it

a/n thanks to my beta, hsmluver218. please review and tell me what you think. plus, i need titles. also, check out my fic, I MISS YOU! If you've read it, final chapter will go up sometime this week.  
when you review, you may be able to get a character in this fic!and the favorite review of every chpater will go up, both on my page, and in the fic! so check it out! YOUR NEW (REASON TO REVEIW: I'M SICK 102 FEVER AND IT'LL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER)

"I seriously cannot believe it!" Troy Bolton burst out, disrupting the school library's tranquility. Gabriella Montez looked up from her math homework at Troy's sudden outburst.

"Mr. Bolton, this a library not a basketball court, we do not yell in here! So I suggest you keep your voice down or you leave" Mrs. Flagstaff, the school librarian, hissed angrily.

"Sorry" Troy mumbled quietly before making his way over to Gabriella.

"Believe what?" Gabriella asked as Troy sat down at the table with her.

"My dad's brother and his son are coming for a visit, well they're more like moving in, for 6 months."

"Ok, so what's the problem?" Gabriella looked confused.

"My aunt kicked them out! my uncle'c awesome, but Devon is the biggest asshole in the history of assholes. My cousin always manages to steal whoever I'm dating, and mess everything up."

"So you're worried that I'll fall for him?" Gabriella asked. "Troy you know I wouldn't do that"

"No Gabi, I trust you, it's him I don't trust. He has no respect for women. He always makes my aunt do everything for them, I guess in a way I'm glad she kicked them out, she didn't deserve to be living with him, it's probably his fault. but neither do we! Just please Gabi, stay away from him." Troy begged taking Gabriella's hand in his. "just stear clear"

"Ok Troy I'll stay away from him. What about Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha? Are you going to tell them too?" Gabriella asked.

"will you, please. I don't want Chad to know until tommorow, he and Devon are uncivilized when their together. Chad acts all Sharpay like whenever Devon's around."  
Gabriella nodded and looked back down at her homework.

"Troy don't you have your English homework to do?" Gabriella reminded him, snapping him out of him thoughts.

Troy groaned, "Yeah, it's Hamlet junk"

"Well that Hamlet 'junk' needs to be finished, otherwise someone won't be able to play in his games because he has failed English, so I suggest you get started." Gabriella warned.

"I hate it when you're right" Troy grumbled.

"Ahh but that's why you love me" Gabriella reminded him.

"True" Troy agreed, kissing her lightly.

They sat in a comfortable silence working on their homework.

About an hour later Gabriella shut her text book and asked Troy,  
"So when are they coming again?"

"Well, my dad said they'd be here at about 5 and it's...5:05 so five minutes ago...CRAP! 5 minutes AGO!"

Troy scrambled to get all his books together. He quickly got up and pressed a kiss to Gabriella's forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school with the devil. I love you" Troy.

"Love you too" Gabriella replied as she watched Troy sprint out of the library, only to have Mrs. Flagstaff yell,

"Mr. Bolton! This is not a basketball court! NO RUNNING"

"Sorry!" Troy answered back.


	2. Of flying basketballs and muffins

a/n: okay, really sorry I forgot about this one- if I don't update for more 2 weeks ever again, send me like a million pms to get on it. Sometimes I don't update out of laziness- and sometimes its because at any given time I have a million stories going on. I tend to get three billion ideas in my head at once. I'm trying to get better about it. Don't hestitate to yell at me for not updating this one.

Thank you to my awesome beta, HSMLUVER218m for putting up with me and my attention span of two seconds. That and the fact I'm changing some of the stuff you changed back again. One part you changed I couldn't let go.

* * *

"Hello Gabriella" Coach Bolton said, opening the door.

"Troy took my bag, instead of his when he left the library today" Gabriella explained, showing him Troy's red and white bag. "He left in a bit of a rush, and I guess he took mine instead of his. How he mangaged to do that, I don't know. But I'm pretty sure he's going to need his, and I'm going to need mine."

"That would explain what the flowery one is doing upstairs" Coach Bolton grinned "Why don't you go up and give it to him?" he stepped aside, letting Gabriella pass by.

"Okay" Gabriella said before running up the stairs.

As she neared Troy's door, she heard yelling coming from inside. She opened the door slowly, only to have a basketball narrowly miss her head. Gabriella grabbed it before it hit one of Mrs. Bolton's exspensive vases. She honestly had no clue why Mrs. Bolton kept anything glass in a house with two basketball men around. Especially since Chad, who was always seen with a basketball, spent most of his free time there.

A blond boy with surfer god looks was facing her. Who, from the looks of the situation, had just thrown the basketball that had nearly taken Gabriella's head off. He waved at her.

"Who the hell are you waving at Tyler?" Troy asked, crossing his arms.

Gabriella cleared her throat "Just me"

Troy turned around "Gabby, what are you doing here?"

"Well, when I was leaving the library, I couldn't find my bag. Then I saw yours on the floor and it all kind of clicked. You honestly didn't notice that you had taken my flowery bag?" Gabriella smirked, handing him the bag.

"Oh, my bad."

"Yeah, I'm sure Sharpay would get a kick out of you coming to school with a floral bag" Gabriella laughed. "Everyone else would just wonder if you were all there" Gabriella tapped the top of Troy's head. He grinned at her sheepishly.

"So, Bolton, are you going to introduce us?" The surfer interrupted.

"Oh right, Gabi, this is my asshole of a cousin Devon Tyler. Devon , this is _my_ girlfriend Gabriella Montez" Troy said, emphasizing the 'my'.

As if he needed to further emphasize the fact that Gabriella was his girlfriend, he put a protective arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, does that girl you met at the ski lodge still hang out with you? Or did she finally come to her senses, and ditch you like the loser you are?"

Troy and Gabriella exchanged amused glanced "Yeah, Gabby does still hang out with me" Troy said. "Why are you in my room again?" he asked.

"Yeah- I don't know why" Devon stomped out of the room, mumbling something about catching lunk-head basketball disease. _Someone _had met Taylor before she started dating Chad.

* * *

Chad bolted into the secret hideout the next day, knocking Kelsi over and scattering Kelsi's music sheets all over."Sorry" he mumbled, blowing past her. "Troy, why didn't you tell me Assy McAssAss is here?" he shouted as Jason and Taylor rushed to help Kelsi up.

"Dude! I did. I texted you, don't you check your text messages?" Troy asked, picking up some of Kelsi's music sheets.

"Not since that one incident.Anyway, why is the ass of the century here?" Chad said ignoring the death glare Jason was giving him for some odd reason.

Troy shrugged "He got himself and my uncle Jerry kicked out of their house." Troy said "And if it's at all possible, he's even more of an ass than he was last time."He handed Kelsi her music sheets.

"How much worse can he get after stealing your girlfriend?" Zeke asked, handing Martha a muffin. "Oh and by the way, I made breakfast. You want some?"

"Let's put it this way, he thinks he's taking Gabriella to the prom." Troy scowled "And yes. I'll take a muffin- with chocolate chips please" he said accidently sitting down on Gabriella.

"Troy- crushing the girlfriend" Gabriella gasped.

"Oh, sorry" he jumped off her lap, just in time for the Evan twins arrival, losing grip of his muffin in the process. Sharpay's eyes widened as a muffin hit her chest.

"I'm not even going to ask" Sharpay handed Troy his muffin back "Okay, I am. Why are you throwing muffins? "

"Yeah, Troy, what has your basketball shorts in a knot?" Ryan asked. "And why is Jason glaring at Chad?

"Two words- Devon Tyler. and I don't know why Jason is glaring at Chad."

"Three words: Who's Devon Tyler?" Sharpay asked.

"My asshole of a cousin" Troy muttered.

"The one that got Amy to cheat on you?" Ryan asked.

"That would be the one." Troy shrugged, taking a bite out of his muffin.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Chad asked Jason, backing away from him.

Jason shrugged "It's fun"

* * *

a/n: okay, who saw Camp Rock. I have just one thing- who's noticed the fact that in both HSM and Camp Rock, there's a Jason who isn't the smartest person around. Isn't that a little weird? and a dude with an afro (Chad and Nate) wow, I'm noticing stupid things now. I do that alot. anyways, please review, It will fuel me to write more often.


End file.
